Stranger Danger
by KendallIsLogan'sKnight
Summary: Logan and Carlos come crashing into each others world.Literally. Can one simple run into each other situation turn into something more? Can a huge popstar love an unknown boy trying to live in L.A?


**I wish I owned BTR but sadly I don't. I'm not sure about this story but I guess I'll take a whirl. **

Oh no, oh no! This cannot be happening I'm running late, my producers are gonna kill me! Kendall and James are probably already there working on warm ups. Our trio Big Time Rush was at an all time high our last album going platinum and our TV show was just starting its final season. I'm already 5 minutes late with another at least ten minute jog. Why didn't I take my car? Well Kendall and James last week thought it would be funny to play chicken and wrecked it. I pull out my cell phone still jogging and see Kendall's text telling me to get here as soon as possible because the directors and producers are also running late. I started sprinting after a couple seconds trying to text Kendall back I crash into someone hard. My cell phone flies out of my hand and the song sheets I was carrying do to.

I look up to apologize to whoever I ran into and was stopped speechless.

He had creamy caramel skin and breath taking dark brown eyes compared to my light almost honey golden colored eyes. Yes I'm bi so are Kendall and James who were in a relationship with each other and our fans knew and we didn't lose that many of them if they were real fans they wouldn't have cared.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and just kept running. Are you okay?" He says pulling out of my thought and to stop my wandering eyes from going up and down my body.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think it was partly my fault I was trying to text and run." I apologize too still grabbing anything that looked like mine. Then I realize I have to start running again if I want to make it.

"Well I have to go. Again I'm sorry!" I say getting up and running again. I look back to see him standing there looking confused. 10 minutes later I made it to the set about 10 minutes before the producers and directors did, just enough time to catch my breath and not look like I've been running for the last 20 minutes.

"Dude where were you?" James asks while the directors and producers started to look over everything and made sure everyone was here and where they should be.

"Ran into someone and stuff went flying everywhere had to held pick it up." I whisper back as we got on the set to start filming.

"Was this someone cute?" Kendall teases.

"So if I say someone you automatically ask if they were cute? But yes he was." I say blushing just a bit.

"Ooo did you get a name and number?"James says looking back at everyone to see if they were paying any attention to us.

"No." I answer simply, disappointed I didn't.

"WHAT?" Kendall exclaims, "Like the great Betty White says if he's a cutie you gotta tap that booty."

We all bust out laughing. After shooting for about 10 hours we all decide to go to Kendall's and crash since his house was the closest. I take out my phone to see if I missed anything and to check my twitter account. I look at the phone, it's the same iPhone 4g but it doesn't have my case or anything I owned except the Angry Birds app. I groan and start to mildly freak out.

"What Logan?" Kendall asks.

"We grabbed the wrong phones accidentally. I have his and I'm guessing he as mine." I groan out.

"So go through it and see if you can find anything that tells you about him!" James commands.

I start to go through the conversation list and find a message from my number.

_Hey my name is Carlos Pena and I'm guessing we grabbed the wrong phone when we crashed into other this morning I'm still sorry about that but yeah you can get back to me at your number I guess. _

"His name is Carlos." I say simply to nobody as we walked through the door to Kendall's house. I walk up the stairs then stop realizing they were both going into the master bedroom.

"Use protection!" I yell down to them.

"Shut up!" Was the only response I got back. When I got to the got to the guest room, I toed off my shoes and decided that I was gonna text Carlos back.

_Hey Carlos I'm Logan Henderson yes the Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush if you were wondering and don't worry about it we kind of just accidentally ran into each other. Tomorrow I'm filming all day so I'll give you directions to the set so we can trade phones back. _

I showered and was getting ready to get into bed when his phone vibrated.

_Okay that would be great. _

Well now I just had to find out about this Carlos person. I decided to check Facebook first cause like almost everybody's on Facebook. I searched and found a picture that looked like the guy I ran into today. I was looking at his info and found out he's single and interested in men. I would've squealed like a little girl if I was at my own house. I then looked on Twitter and found him there too and followed him. I shut off his phone and laid down. I started thinking about this mystery man named Carlos. One thing I couldn't get out of my head was when he smiled and it just seemed to make everyone else feel better. It made me feel better and the smile just lit his eyes up and made him look like a kid on Christmas. I turn over and groan. I don't even know this guy and already think about him more then I have any past girlfriends or boyfriends. One thing I could not wait for was to see him tomorrow. That just might be the highlight of my year.


End file.
